The Mafia Nerd
by Emfanissa
Summary: Lucy ran away from her father, and now attends Fairy Tail highschool, in a disguise! But why does she have to hide? Let me answer the question!: She s the princess of the Heartfilia mafia, in Italy!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy POV.**

I were sitting in the classroom, listening to the teachers lessons, but honestly it was so, so boring! The only reason im like this is because im hiding, why you migt ask? Thats because I ran away from my father, and why would I run away from my dear, lovely father? Because he´s the opposite of all the things I just listed. He's a big bastard, who dosen´t care about his own daughter, not one single bit. And so im forced to look like this! Big fake glasses, messy blonde hair, in a bun, longer skirts than necessary, freckles and baggy clothes to hide my boobs. And the worst part is that im bullied, bet they don´t know what im capable of... And here i am in disguise, with a fake name and a fake appearance " Mrs. Pulviae! Please write the solution of this question on the blackboard. " Oh yeah did i forget to mention that this was the first day of school, and i already earned the title ' Nerd '. But the teachers thinks that im stupid because im blond ( No offense ) I get myself up, and try to look timid " Yes sensei! " I Answered as i walked up to the board, i wrote some numbers and letters and done! As i walked down to my seat i hear whispers " She´s all brains, no boobs " Seriously

that´s the best thing you could think of? ( Yes, it was the best i could think of ) I purposely trip a bit but straighten my positure, giggles erupt through the classroom, yes thats right im flushed, because of shame, because i have to act like a klutz. I sit down in my seat and look around, then ' The Dragons ' walk in, all confident, and try to look superior, like a wannabe mafia. Ha! As if! The group consists of Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. Oh crap, my thoughts must be clear on my face, noo! I don't want to be found out yet, i still wanna live my normal life, not really, I silently beg that they weren´t hired to capture me. Erza Scarlet said something to the teacher " Well, it seems that somebody sneaked weapons into this school, please hand over the weapons " Girldarts-sensei commanded. Well shit, I can´t say that it´s me, people would think im not a nerd. A guy in the back threw his hands up " Fine you got me " Im alive, im still alive! Gajeel, i think it was, laid a few knives, a gun and a chain on the table. Gildarts-sensei inspected the weapons carefully, and furrows his eyebrows ( Is that how you say it? ). " That's alot of weapons mr. Redfox, I´ll have to give you detention now. Please come to my office after school, the principal will be informed as well. " Gajeel grunts and nods. But how could they not find out that i had weapons on me? I mean i had a needle like sharp thingy in my bun, wich i only use in an emergency, Knives hidden on a belt under my skirt, and a gun hidden where i made it look like i am chubby ( On my stomach ). You need to be prepared, especially when you´r part of the Italian mafia.

Natsu turned to the class " We have also been told that, Lucy Heartfilia is hiding in this country. There´s a bounty of 10,000,000 Jewels to the one/ones that find her, and take her to the Italian mafia. So if anybody, and i mean ANYBODY sees her, report it to US! Nobody else, got that!? " Natsu glared at the class, and they all nodded, and i have to nod too " Good, teacher put on the picture! " A picture popped, up and i had to contain my laughter, oh god, they put on a picture of Aries! " No the other picture! " A picture came up of me, like three weeks back. Huh? It´s already been three weeks? "If you see, don´t let her see you staring at her, she´s very dangerous, and could kill you easily, especially, you nerd. Not that anyone would miss you! " Natsu said, and the class burst into laughter. Yeah, very funny, im about to die of laughter. Ha ha ha... Hint: sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, while some classmates nervously talked in the back. Natsu noticed that i seemed quite calm about this, and stared at me for a bit, when i stared right back he looked away. Damn it! He must have noticed that im not whom i say i am, i have to be very careful now. He takes a seat next to me, seriously? I just hope i can survive the day...

**Here it is, the first chapter. If i get two reviews i continue? Is that fair?**

**Warning, spoiler ahead!:**

**OMG! Have you seen the chapter where Levy and Gejeel kiss!? That´s just soo cute!**

**Have a nice day, Emfanissa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV.**

I feel something poke my shoulder and i sigh, and feel like facepalming, does he have to poke me every second second!? I secretly glare at Natsu, i really feel like i could kill him... he´s smirking! Oh dear devil, can i please kill him... i guess i can´t kill him, under these circumstances. Okay Lucy keep calm count to ten, think of things that you like, ice cream, books, cooking, deep breaths, deep breaths, inhale exhale, good. I open my eyes and consentrate on the teacher, doing my best to ignore that idiot. Teacher safe way of bullying in the lessons, yay! The bell rings signaling the lunch break, finally, and i won´t have to eat that crap they call food they serve in the cafeteria, because i made a bento, it might not be excellent but it´s way better than the cafeteria junk. I get up from my chair and make my way for the door, when a hand slams right before my nose, wich i of course

don´t bump into, i look up and see, a pink haired bastard, i sigh and look him in the eye " What do you want? " I guess i must have, well kinda snarled? He´s anyways kinda surprised and let´s me go to the school park, did i mention that this school is quite wealthy, no? I find a sakura tree in the corner of the school and sit beneath it. I take out my bento and find my chopsticks, and eat my bento. Not poorly made, but it can´t match with Virgo´s bento´s. I feel a strike of pain, i miss them, my friends, my true friends. Not somebody who did it for money. I can´t cry, i´m supposed to be strong! Screamed my mind, while a small bit, said that it was okay, that I don´t have to pretend anymore. Right now I´m Telka Pulviae, and she´s not like Lucy Heartfilia. A tear rolls down my cheek, and i hug myself, missing Virgo, Aries, Leo and everybody else. " Well well, look who´s here. The _Nerd_. " I look up and see Lisanna, don´t know why, but she hates me, like really hates me.

She fakes pity " Oh look, she´s been crying, how about we give her something real to be crying about? " She ends the line with a snarl, and many other girls pops up, all around us. Everything is forgotten about, not being Lucy. My eyes turns cold, and I get this big frown on my face. In a quick second i see fear on her face, but it quickly disappears underneath all the anger she´s sending at a second, i were going to kill her, but then i remember that im Telka. I tense my muscles and continue to hug myself. All self confidence gone from my face.

**Natsu POV.**

My suspicions is rising against that girl, Telka. There´s a small chance that she might be Lucy Heartfilia, but why go to such lenghts just to stay away from her dad? I hear a ton of kicking, and walk towards the sound. Telka´s on the ground while Lisanna and her gang, is kicking her. Suddenly a man with orange spiky hair, in a suit walks towards them. " Telka, the headmaster wants to speak with you, follow me. "

**Cliffhanger, maybe.**

**Okay i´m sorry that i haven´t updated lately, i´ve been busy with other things.**

**And i noticed how crappy this story is, so if you notice that from Natsu´s POV. Things changes a bit, then it´s because i changed the style a little. **

**See ya, if i ever update this story again... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy POV.**

I look up to the man in the suit, and are about to burst into tears, i faintly mumble " Leo " . He gives a small smile, and helps me up, carefully not to touch any of my injures. Dragneel flinched. Leo leads me to the headmaster´s office, i can´t help but gulp at the two enormous doors in front of me. I knock at the door " Come in " echoes through the hallway. I nervously enter, and bow to him, like any student must, right? " You don´t need to bow to me, if any of us should bow, it should be me. Begging for my life, but you don´t want that since you´re undercover. Lucy Heartfilia, it´s a pleasure to meet you. ". I stand frozen in shock. He found out." I hope my students aren´t being too hard on you. I apologise. ". The giant chair behind the desk, turns and a little man sits on it. " Don´t worry the walls are sound proof, nobody can hear what we talk about in here " Makarov says as he notices my nervousness. " So you wan´t me to exchange schools? In exchange you won´t tell anybody that i were here, is that it? " I ask rather rudely. He shakes his head " No, no. That´s not it. You see lately there´s been dangerous persons infiltrating the school. I wan´t you to take care of them, silently and of course in disguise, and report to me. If you do that, then i will allow you´r... zoadiac´s to work here, as teachers or something similar. Do you accept the offer? " Makarov asks. It is quite a good offer, but theres something i want clear... " So you won´t throw me away when the jobs done? And of course you wan´t me to report, why? That they are infiltrating the school, right? " I ask, always be clear on a deal when you make one, or there might became betrayal involved. He nods " Of course. And i won´t let any hint´s of you being in the school slip out either. So, do you accept the offer? " I nod. He slips a contract over he were writing while we were talking, i carefully look through the content, my gaze stops at a line " So you wan´t me to, while i am doing my job, guard Dragneel? " I ask, a bit irritatedly. " Yes sorry i forgot to tell you, he´s one of this schools best fighters, he´s , kinda, being targeted... " Makarov explains himself. I nod, i guess that´s fair, even though he´s a total jerk. I sign the contract. And hands it back to makarov. I bow before him " Until my next report, Makarov-sama. " I walk out through the enormous doors, and pass by leo " He want´s to talk to the zodiac´s, call them all together! " I faintly whisper, just high enough for him to hear. He nods and calls them though the ear walkietalkie. I go back to the classroom, snickers fill it as soon as i walk in " Got into trouble, did ya? " Lisanna asks, standing arrogantly in front of me. I shake my head " No, i were just asked to sort through some files after school. " It could help me find data on the students, and find the most suspicious looking persons. She stares at me in shock. Her facce literally screaming ' Nooo! Why didn´t she get punished?! '. The bell rings and the teacher walks in. " Today we are doing tests! " The whole class groans, except me and a small blue haired girl, her eyes sparkles.

**Sorry it´s short, i know.**

**Well, i´ll hopefully see you in the next chapter! **

**Emfanissa~ **


End file.
